


pet

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [25]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Captivity, Drama, Gen, Grooming, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: The Huntress catches Susie.





	pet

It hurts.  
  
Susie’s hair is tangled and matted from her time in the woods. The Huntress doesn’t especially seem to care if her fingers catch in them; she just keeps pulling them through Susie’s hair, humming that little song of hers. The only thing she’s being careful about is not pulling Susie’s mask off.  
  
Susie’s ankle is chained to the wall. The Huntress had caught her and dragged her to the basement so easily; she’s clearly done it before. Susie still has her knife (why hasn’t the Huntress thought to search her? Hasn’t it occurred to her that Susie might try to fight?) and could so easily work through the chain with time, but she can’t do it with the Huntress watching.  
  
There’s still blood in her hair from her last kill (some girl barely older than her, old enough to not feel bad and young enough to not feel completely okay) and when the Huntress has finished dragging her fingers through tangled pink locks, she lifts a small basin full of water and gently pours it over Susie’s head; she is careful not to let it fall down over her forehead and under the mask, and Susie is relieved.  
  
(It’s easier not to take the mask off nowadays.)  
  
The Huntress doesn’t speak- only hums. This isn’t too unusual, as no one in these woods but the hapless normies that keep trying to escape speaks so much anymore. Susie sometimes forgets that she can. The humming is the only sound, except for maybe a grunt or growl, that she’s ever heard the Huntress make before. She doesn’t recognize the tune; it’s one part soothing and two parts creepy.  
  
Have the others of Legion realized that she’s gone yet? Is Julie looking for her yet? They must be by now: Aside from the Entity’s trials, it is rare for them to be apart.  
  
Susie’s hair is sopping wet. The Huntress takes a brush and starts to pull it through her hair with a surprising gentleness she hadn’t had before, being careful not to tug on snarls. When was the last time Susie’s hair had been brushed? Not since she was a little girl, surely; not since her mother still hadn’t trusted her to take care of her hair on her own. _She was angry when I dyed it_, Susie remembers. _She was angry at the pink. She thought it made me look stupid. She said my blonde hair was so pretty._  
  
How long has it been since she’s seen her mother?  
  
(Too long.  
  
Long enough that she wouldn’t recognize Susie, even if she took the mask off.)  
  
It takes time, but eventually the Huntress is finished with the brushing. She sits back, sighs, and utters a word that Susie doesn’t understand. It hadn’t even occurred to her that, apart from the general lack of conversation from the rest of the Entity’s servants, that the Huntress might not speak English.  
  
The Huntress stands, and then bends over to kiss the top of Susie’s head. She then calmly meanders up the stairs, up and out of the basement. Aside from the fact that the Entity does not want his servants killing one another, Susie would have been more alarmed if not for the knife in her hoodie.  
  
She waits in the silence, trying to make sure that the Huntress is truly gone.  
  
The hair-washing, the hair-brushing, that was troublesome- but the kiss has sent Susie on a downward spiral to a place the Entity hasn’t _quite_ managed to corrupt just yet, a place where she remembers a home in Ormand and parents that had loved her, however trying they could be at times. This small, uncorrupted part of her wants to go home; and she hates the Huntress for unknowingly tapping into it, because she _knows_ that there’s no going home.  
  
It takes almost an hour to carefully saw through the chain. The cuff is still attached to her leg, but Susie can worry about that later. She creeps up the stairs into the Huntress’s cabin, and peers around: No sign of the Huntress. Maybe the Entity’s called her to another trial. As luck has it, Susie spots a key on the table, and it fits perfectly into the lock on the cuff. She sighs, relieved.  
  
Now all she has to do is make her way back to the rest of the Legion.  
  
She crosses the main room, and something catches her eye: Above a massive fireplace is a picture, an old photograph… Maybe from the late 1800s, early 1900s? Hard to say: History was never Susie’s favorite subject.  
  
Pictured in the photo is a man, a woman, and a child.  
  
Susie cocks her head as she examines it. Is the Huntress the mother? The child? Maybe a descendent of the people in the photo? Maybe this explains her strange behavior towards Susie in some way: Maybe she has trouble forgetting too.  
__  
There’s no going back.  
__  
Better to learn that now than later.  
  
Susie escapes the cabin and takes off into the trees.  
  
-End


End file.
